One-Sixth (Happy Birthday Gracie!)
by Tye-Dye Lizard
Summary: Nemui Sasayaku want to help her friends lessen the weight of their burdens, the only way she knows how; take them out of gravity.


Gravity.

It is an amazing thing, so why did Nemui want to defy it so much?

No… defy isn't the right word.

It was more like, she wanted to escape it, or most of it, if only for a little bit… but the only place she could think of with less gravity was space. Not like she could just walk there for groceries.

Escape… that word didn't sound right either, because that implies trying to achieve freedom from something holding her hostage. Gravity was far from doing that.

After another moment of thinking she came to an conclusion.

She wanted to break the chain of gravity.

Going up and to a satellite, that would be amazing, and if she could bring her friends. Even more. They would be breaking the chain with her.

She would have liked to continue her thoughts, she really enjoyed thinking about this, as odd of a subject it was for a fifteen-year-old girl to be thinking about so much, but a familiar ringing sounded from her pocket.

She pulled out her phone and flipped it open, pressing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Nemui?" It was Fushi. "Can you come to the town? By the arcade?" She sounded kind of panicked, she wanted to ask for more information but pressed her questions down.

"S-Sure… I'm coming," She jumped out of her bed and closed her laptop, speed walking to the bedroom door.

"Okay," Fushi mumbled and hung up. Nemui felt her stomach turning in nerve wrecking ways. Her mind was thinking of more bad scenarios than should be possible for anyone.

She ran down the stairs and to the door. Her parents weren't home yet, and if they got back while she was gone, she would just say she went to Fushi's place for some homework stuff or something.

She quickly put her feet into her shoes and stepped outside, shivering a bit at the cold air. She was careful to lock the door behind her and put her key into her pocket with her phone as she started down the sidewalk.

* * *

Nemui looked around, the arcade was a block away, and Fushi did say by the arcade, not in front of the arcade. She saw a small flash of bright blue out of the corner of her eye, Fushi no doubt. She turned towards the source, and there she was, looking around for someone, probably Nemui. As soon as she made eye contact, she waved the pink haired girl towards her.

As she got closer, she could see someone else with Fushi, Tsubasa? He was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. Curiosity forced her to pick up her pace. Soon enough she was standing in front of Fushi, her mouth opened, ready to speak.  
"What is-" Fushi jerked her head towards the person,(Who was clearly Tsubasa, even with his head and and his arms around his knees.) Nemui blinked a few times in question, the only response she got was Fushi biting her lip nervously and looking back down to their friend.

Nemui sat on her knees next to him. "Tsubasa?" Her voice was weaker than usual, the way Fushi was acting really made her more concerned. He glanced up at her, just enough so she could see his puffy and bloodshot eyes, before shaking his head and putting it back on his arms.

"W-What's wrong?" She put a hand on his shoulder and Fushi kneeled down next to his other side. He took a shaky breath.

"N-Nothing… you guys are over reacting…" He mumbled.

"Don't lie…" Nemui whispered, not loud enough for either of her friends to hear her. Did he not know she could clearly see his eyes? They don't get that way from blinking.

The night seemed to get darker as a thick cloud moved over the moon, the lamp posts with lights were few and far between, they were nearly engulfed in darkness, only the girls' hair seemed to give some light, oddly enough.

Tsubasa lowed his head even more. "I'm fine, I just…" He trailed off as the right words to say left him.

Nemui looked around, she wasn't entirely sure why, just a habit she had formed formed social awkwardness. There were puddles everywhere, had it rained earlier today? She couldn't remember, maybe yesterday. This part of town was also popular for pet owners, so the stench of animal feces was strong, but it had just hit her, maybe her concern had blocked it out until now. Dog poop plus the rainwater mixed with trash and other awkward scents made an interesting smell. For some reason it kind of reminded Nemui of the swamp she had been in once in Florida.

"You guys don't need to freak out so much…" Tsubasa said, his face still on his arms. "You can go, your parents will kill you…" A lame excuse to try and be left alone. But there was no way Nemui was leaving, and she could tell Fushi had no plans of abandoning him either.

"Come on, you don't have to tell us, but at least go home, this place is scary as hell at night…" Fushi mumbled the last part, looking around nervously. Nemui quickly nodded in agreement, suddenly becoming weary of their surroundings beyond the smells.

After a long moment of silence, Tsubasa sighed and nodded. "Fine…."

He stood up but kept his head down, maybe he did know his eyes were a dead give away.

He started down the sidewalk in the direction of his home. Nemui and Fushi followed close behind in silence.

* * *

Nemui sighed and plopped down on her bed, her pink hair framing her head.

What was wrong with Tsubasa? The weight of her concern was weighing her down so much, she could only imagine how much the actual problem weighed on him.

She had no clue why, but she felt responsible for lessening that annoying weight. But how could she if he wouldn't even tell her what was wrong?

As soon as they got to his house, he nodded and managed to get inside before either of the two girls could say anything, only increasing their concern by about a thousand, no big deal.

She had to do something! What could she possibly do, though? She sighed angrily and covered her eyes with her arm.

All of this kept leading her back to her space theory. If they could actually go to space, would it lighten the weight of sorrows? It had too, all weight was ⅙ there. If only it was possible to travel in the sky, beyond airplanes and helicopters.

With a confirming nod, Nemui decided what her goal would be, however long it took. She would find a way to lessen Tsubasa's and Fushi's burdens (Fushi was amazing at hiding her problems, but Nemui could always tell when something was bothering her), no matter how long it will take, even if she had to drag them on to a spaceship and force them out of Earth's orbit.

She would get them out of gravity.

Well… I can't exactly afford that right now… she thought and furrowed her brow in thought.

I can take them higher… physically. She corrected her thoughts quickly.

Where could they go, though? She childishly smiled as she realized her thoughts rhymed a bit.

Tokyo Tower is nearby… cheaper than space travel, not by much though. Around twenty three dollars a person, unless you just want to visit, nothing special, then it's around eight.

Which one would help more? After a long moment of debating, Nemui nodded again, it wouldn't help anyone to spend sixty-nine dollars on something that may not even work. How much money did she have saved up, anyways? Enough, she knew that much.

_Now… how do I convince them to go there? I know they'd both much rather be on the computer then visit some tower… can't say it isn't tempting me either…. Whatever… I'll think of something… I'm tired…_

She yawned, moving her arm from her eyes to cover her mouth. Groggily, she stood up and flicked off her light switch, too tired and/or lazy to change into pajamas, she plopped on her bed again. Curling into a loose ball, she closed her bright blue eyes and happily let sleep take over.

* * *

The heat had already made Nemu's cheeks flush, despite how quickly the sun was setting, so that was covered. Now she just needed to go to Fushi and Tsubasa (Who were on some sort of video game shopping trip, she had told them she was super busy today, and that they could go without her this one time.) and make them come with her, pretending to be out of breathe, like she had ran the entire way from her home to them.

She told herself it was to make the act seem more believable, like it was her greatest dream to go to Tokyo Tower, that she couldn't wait another second, but she knew it was just to hide her nervousness. Once again, her mind wanted to visualize to cruelest reactions her friends could give her, she tried to push those thoughts aside, but obviously wasn't working.

She took a breath and turned the corner, taking off in a sprint to the duo, they were spotted so easily, with their bright hair, it was nearly laughable. She ran towards them, pushing her way through the crowds in a rude way for the shy girl. Tsubasa looked over first, he blinked a few times and nudged Fushi. She looked away from whatever was in the stand she was taking interest in and reacted the same way as her companion, confusion written all over their faces.

Nemui smiled brightly once she got in front of them, panting a bit from her run, her eyes shone intensely, and no one failed to notice it.

"Why are you so excited?" Fushi laughed a bit. Tsubasa nodded.

"And what are you even doing here? I thought you were busy? Plus you hate crowds!" He glanced through the hordes of people piling into the shopping area, shops and stands lined the streets, a flea market sort of thing.

"You'll see, and I do, but come on! You guys have to follow me!" She turned around and grabbed their hands before taking off in a sprint, somewhat forcing them to follow her, though being the smallest of their group, they had plenty choice.

"Where are we going?" Fushi dodged beside a group of people and kept running.

"Yeah, what's so important?" Tsubasa ran through a group of people.

"You'll see!" Nemui called behind her happily, struggling to be heard at all over the crowd, it was amazing she was talking that loud in the first place. They stopped asking questions and let her pull them through the groups.

Nemui stopped and looked up at the structure, a bit in admiration.

"Why do you want us to come here?" Fushi asked, her confusion etched onto her face.

"...Reasons," Nemui agreed on saying, smiling a bit.

"What reasons?" Tsubasa pressed, he seemed more curious than confused.

"You probably shouldn't ask, it's kind of confusing…" Nemui laughed a bit, her voice getting closer to it's normal whisper.

She assumed they took her word for it, they didn't ask any more questions for the moment.

"Come on," Nemui started forward again, a normal pace to the entrance. Once they were inside, there was a small waiting line, (She's honestly thought they'd have to wait an hour or something) she was quick to the next place with Fushi and Tsubasa at her heels, still bound together by their hands. Finally they got to the front the man standing there held out his hand for the money. Nemui left go of her friends' hands and dug into her pocket, pulling out twenty-nine dollars, she handed it to the employee. In return she was given three tickets. She nodded in thanks and got out of the line. She handed two of the tickets to her friends and looked around for her objective of being here.

There, the elevator to the top area. Nemui had no clue if this weird plan would actually work, or just annoy them for dragging them away from potential new video games, but she was tired of seeing them upset. Even now, they both seemed off, like there was a huge crack in their happiness because of something they wouldn't tell her or each other. She hated seeing her friends like that so much, there was no way she could just stand by anymore, watching them collapse on the sidewalk at midnight in tears, or miss a week of school because there are too many problems to count, let alone be gone for nine hours a day everyday and still be able to figure them all out.

Being so far up in the air, people usually feel free, like if they can have one moment of peace and just being able to relax, maybe the problems will be easier to face. That or they throw up everywhere, but she was pretty sure neither of them got sick because of heights.

"Let's go," She smiled and grabbed their hands again, half walking, half running to the elevator.

Fushi smiled some. "Why are you so intent on going here?"

Nemui just smiled back. "Even if I tried to explain, it wouldn't make any sense, I don't really understand myself, I just have a hunch,"

The elevator was moving much more slowly than the entrance line, considering there was just the one and a limited number of people allowed up there at once. But Nemui had paid a bit extra for better entrance passes, they wouldn't be asked to leave if it got too crowded so more people can go up.

They stood in comfortable silence, just looking around at the few shops and other random attractions in the building below the actual tower. Eventually they were at the front, the woman looked at them curiously, all three could recognize half her of her expression, she was thinking somewhere along the lines of: 'What the hell is with their hair?' Something they were used to. Other than that, she seemed to be asking for a reason to accept them in. Fushi lifted her ticket so the woman could see it, Tsubasa and Nemui followed suit. She nodded and pressed a button next to the elevator doors, they slid open smoothly, welcoming the trio to enter.

Nemui could tell they were both excited now, as far as she knew, neither of them had been here before, and it's nothing something is boring, unless you are like some people, who would rather be playing video games or on the computer than this, and while they all loved doing both those things, it was nice to not be entirely obsessed with them and be able to enjoy cheesey things like this. Well, if Nemui's plan didn't work, at least she knew they weren't miserable the whole time.

She imagined a satellite floating higher and higher, until it was above the clouds, the meter above the doors read 300m. Already, the worries must be lighter than before, and still with thirty-three meters left. She couldn't stop her smile from forming, she didn't really want to. Glancing over to Fushi, she was smiling too, and the noticeable dullness that was over her eyes from burdens was getting thinner and thinner, maybe her logic did make some sense.

Nemui glanced up to Tsubasa, he was smiling, no surprise, and while the layer of worry was still over his eyes, and much deeper than Fushi's had been, it was leaving just as quickly.

She could barely contain her cheer of joy. It was going to work! Her plan somehow did make sense! She couldn't believe it. Well, maybe it's some kind of coincidence, a stupid little trick, but she didn't let that thought weigh her down, all she cared about was her friends were happier, no matter how small of a fraction, they were.

Taking them out of gravity worked. The thought couldn't leave her head.

It repeated again and again until they reached the top, a small ding was the only thing to pull her out of her thoughts.

Nervousness took the place of her excitement, the annoying burst of fear right before something so awesome, those butterflies were very unwanted, but they made everything complete in an odd way.

Luckily they didn't seem to notice, both of them were already hurrying out of the elevator, trying to see better? Nemui wasn't sure, though that is what caught her attention first. They had gotten to the top just in time for the sun to begin moving behind the buildings, the best sunset someone in a huge city could possibly see.

Fushi reached the railing first and leaned over a bit, just enough to look all the way down, she jumped back, but was laughing a bit. Tsubasa was looking over the edge too, the only difference between his and Fushi's reactions was he didn't jump away, probably thinking of something freaky.

"How long do you think it would take someone to fall all the way down?" He glanced up at them. Yup, indeed he was.

"I don't know and don't really want to find out," Fushi smiled and looked back over, staying for a few seconds before standing on her feet normally again.

Nemui realized it was oddly deserted, there were only a few people scattered around the standing area, including two security guards on opposite sides of the structure.

Nemui looked forward again, the sun was sinking quickly and right in front of them. No matter how awkwardly romantic the scene was for a group of friends, it still was breathtaking, even though the loud and filthy city.

Fushi looked over at her, and followed the shorter girl's gaze, her expression changed from one of laughter and foolishness to respect and awe. She rested her elbows on the railing and held her head in her hands. Nemui seemed like she was trying to push herself up to see more of the sun. Neither knew when he joined, but Tsubasa was with them admiring the scenery soon enough.

Too soon though, the sun went out of sight, giving the moon and stars it's place, but neither had yet to show up. Fushi smiled sadly in a weird, happy way. She sat up and held Nemui's hand again, looking over at Tsubasa then back to the her best friend again, telling her take make him join in the awkward link.

Nemui grabbed Tsubasa's hand, not bothering to watch for his reaction, normally he would try and force his freedom, but he showed no resistance this time.

Nemui couldn't help but to giggle a bit, all three of them holding hands was so awkward yet fitting, it must have looked pretty weird to anyone who saw. Fushi realized soon after and let out a small laugh herself, Tsubasa soon followed.

There was no more question about it, this had helped them, she could see the lack of worry in their eyes, their facial expressions and simply how they behaved, it was just something you see without actually seeing it.

Spaceships and rockets were still far out of reach, but until they were in her grasp, Nemui would take her friends out of the gravity whenever they needed it, she made that her promise to herself.

* * *

A/N: This is so factually incorrect. O-O

Jesus penis! XDXDDDDD

Anyways, I hope this isn't too choppy, ;-; I'm sorry ;-;

Happy birthday Grace! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

I hope you have the best birthday yet, only to be topped next year! ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^ ^w^

We're not that good of friends but I want to be, because you seem really awesome and nice (and you UTAUloid has an adorable voice w but that doesn't count for anything here XD) and I'm awkward at speaking but you get my point! XD

If you read this far and you don't know Grace, she makes amazing MMD pictures and is an awesome person overall:

Me and my friend Yuunarii wanted to make a duo gift thing, instead of two average gifts from us both, two gifts with much more effort put into them together, I hope you like quality over quantity XD

Here is the cover Yuunarii made with Nemui of the song this story was based on: watch?v=bbaaLPZ8Xf0

Please listen to it! D: She spent so much time on it and it is truly an amazing cover! :D

Though, the one I took the lyrics from is a bit different, so I feel like I should link that one too XD watch?v=d2Ou8HsTEzc

I don't like Miku's voice, but this isn't a bad song :)

I hope this wasn't too painful to read, and if it wasn't, I hope you enjoyed it! ^w^ ^w^ ^w^

And if you did: Yay! Thank you! :D


End file.
